


The Hotel Room Debacle

by felicitymeagansmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x20, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitymeagansmoak/pseuds/felicitymeagansmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after episode 4x20. What would have happened if the hotel in Hub City messed up their reservations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Room Debacle

They had just spent a few long hours on the company jet, while it was luxurious, it didn’t help with the awkward silences. All Felicity wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and spend some time getting her head and her heart ready for a long night of undercover work with her stupidly handsome ex-fiancée. However, some force of the universe just wasn’t on her side tonight.

“What do you mean you lost our reservation?!”

The concierge looked at her apologetically, “I’m sorry, miss. Our computer system has been down for the last few days, we were only taking reservations over the phone. Let me do a quick check for you…”

He started skimming through the unbridled mess of paperwork on his desk and Felicity did everything she could to avoid Oliver’s gaze. He had been trying to make eye contact with her all day, but she still couldn’t find it in her to look into those blue orbs she had come to adore. It wasn’t even that she was mad at him anymore, losing Laurel had put a lot of things in perspective for her, it was more that she was scared. She was scared that the second she looked into those eyes again she would be done for, and she didn’t know if she was ready to let herself love him again.

“Ah! We are in luck, I have a room available!”

It was Oliver that spoke this time, “Just a room?” He looked at Felicity, “You said rooms, like multiple rooms, you made it a point to specify room-s, right?”

“I’m sorry, sir. We are connected to a thriving business in the basement… and we have to save a few rooms for the ‘high rollers’ if you know what I mean.”

Oliver looked at Felicity, trying to search her face, to gauge a reaction, “What do you want to do?” he asked, finally.

“It’s fine. One room is fine. We’re adults, we can behave.”

“…maybe you can..” Oliver said under his breath. He was then met with a glare that told him that if they were anywhere else, Felicity would be using her loud voice on him right now and his mouth slammed shut quickly.  
——————————————————————————————-

Oliver walked a few paces in front of Felicity, in order to slide the keycard into the door. She was fighting every impulse to go back downstairs and bribe the concierge or maybe just to plain run away and not look back. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t realized they were standing in the foyer and Oliver was asking her something. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to use the bathroom first. Are you okay? I know this isn’t an ideal situation for you…” he trailed off. She could tell he was holding back from saying something else, and if how much he’s been acting like Oliver 2.0 lately was any indication she knew she wasn’t ready to hear what it was he had to say. It would probably only crumble whatever small amount of control she had left. 

“Yeah, that would be great. It takes a while to get all of this together,” she accentuated the statement with a general sweeping motion with her hand. 

Twenty minutes later she was fully clothed and headed back to the vanity outside of the bathroom when she came face to face with a very naked, very wet Oliver Queen. She totally meant to say something, she kept sending the signals to her brain to make words come out of her mouth, any words, anything at all, but all she could do was stand there and gawk. 

“See something you like, Felicity?” he said with the cocky smirk he always wore when she stared at him like this, but that was before.. before she.. before he… before they… in that moment she couldn’t find a single reason why she wasn’t running towards him and climbing him like a tree. 

She started walking towards him, slowly, like a lioness stalking her prey. His once cocky smile turned into a look of pure and utter shock. 

“Felicity, wha-”

“Shh, don’t say anything, don’t even think.”

She finally squared up to the front of his body. Neither of them touched each other, but since she was still in her heels she was at eye level with the underside of his jaw, she rose up to her tippy toes and pressed a light kiss there. That was his undoing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up so her legs wrapped around his thighs. There was no hesitation or speculation of what it meant as he began to devour her mouth with his own, taking her bottom lip in between the two of his and sucking on it lightly. They got lost in a haze of lust and barely realized that her tablet was alerting them that the casino underneath the hotel was now in full swing.

She disentangled herself from him as he set her back down onto her feet. They stared into each others eyes, they gave themselves that moment before reality came rushing back in.

Felicity said the only word that her brain could put together, “Later.”

Oliver responded with the one promise he has never broken, “Always.”


End file.
